Gotta Love That Lemon Ball
by Makoismine15
Summary: Pac and Pinky romance. Rated T.
1. First Date

[At the Maze]

Pinky: "Hey, Paccums!"

Pac: "Hey Pinky"

Pinky: "Wanna go out?"

Pac: *blushing* "I don't know… I've never been on a date before"

Pinky: "We're going to a buffeeet…"(blinks eyes persuasively)

Pac: "OKAY!" :D

Pinky: "I knew it! Food is the way to a man's heart!"

[At the Buffet]

Pinky: "Pac, slow down! (Pac eats almost the entire buffet; Meanwhile, Pinky is looking for money to give the cashier so she can look for a seat.) (talks to self:) I love that large lemon ball, but sometimes he can be such a glutton." (hands cashier the money)

"Here's 24 bucks"

Cashier: (gives a disgusted look)

Pinky: Heh, heh , heh… sorry, it's that darn ectoplasm… heh, heh. (dashes off)

" Pac, Paccums… Oh there you are. (giggles) I see you found a seat."

Pac: (rubs back of head and blushes) "Heh…yeah sorry I ate pretty much the entire buffet."

Pinky: " You don't have to apologize, I'm happy as long as you're happy. (gasps) PACKY, YOU HAVE CRUMBS ON YOUR FACE, I'LL GET IT! (kisses the crumbs off his face)

Pac: "Woooooaaaaah…"(practically in a trance)

Pinky: (giggles)

[Outside the buffet]

Pac: "That was one of the best dates ever."

Pinky: "You really think so?"

Pac: "I know so, and the best part…besides the food of course was spending the evening with you."

Pinky: "Oh ,Paccums,"

Pac: (kisses Pinky on the cheek)


	2. The Confession

Author's note: Thank you to all those who posted their reviews; this is my first fan fiction and it's a big deal for me :-D PS; Warning: pac x pinky fluffiness Rated T. ( REMEMBER: Every time you review I throw in updates)

[At the dormitory]

Pac: (talking to self) You know, I really enjoyed that date Pinky arranged for us… HEY! Maybe I should do something special for _her_. I know just the place we should go! I'll call her right now. (dialing numbers)

Pinky: (phone rings) Hello?

Pac: Hi, Pinky!

Pinky: Hi, Paccums! It's so nice to talk to you! Especially with Betrayus making me work all the time.

Pac: (chuckles) It's nice talking to you too. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me? (blushing; rubbing back of head)

Pinky: (squeals) Yes! What should we go see?

Pac: Well… what do YOU like?

Pinky: How about a romantic horror movie?

Pac: Anything for my girl.

Pinky: (giggles)

Pac: Meet me at the dead center of the maze at 9:00 pm.

Pinky: Okay, bye!

Pac: Bye! (hangs up)

[At the maze]

Pac: Hey, Pinky, ready for our date?

Pinky: (blushing) Yeah…

Pac: What's wrong?

Pinky: Well… it's just that… it's really nice having a boyfriend.

Pac: You're a pretty nice girlfriend yourself.

Pinky: Thank you.

Pac: I think it's time I told you something.

Pinky: What is it Pac?

Pac: I…I…I love you!

Pinky: Oh Packy!

Pac: [pulls Pinky into an embrace; starts showering Pinky in kisses]

Pinky: Oh Paccums… (moan)…stop it… (giggles)

(Pac and Pinky break the embrace)

Pinky: (deep sigh) I love you too.

Pac: (looks at watch) Oh my power berries! [or oh my gosh] We're going to be late to the movies! (grabs Pinky's hand and rushes her to the theater)

Pinky:(chuckles) Slow down Paccums!


	3. Pinky and the Pac

Author's Note: Pac saving Pinky plus major fluffiness. Rated T.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pac man and the Ghostly Adventures. I do not own Blue Bell Ice cream.

[In Pacopolis ]

(Blinky, Inky, and Clyde floating speedily to Pac and his friends)

Pac: "Hey Blinky, Inky… where's Pinky?"

Clyde: (Out of breath; panting) "I'm afraid we have some REALLY bad news" …

Pac: "What do you mean 'bad news' I wanna know where Pinky is!"

Blinky: (also out of breath) "Our sister (huff, puff) was, like (huff, puff) KIDNAPPED!"

Pac, Spiral, Cylindria: (in unison) "KIDNAPPED?!"

Inky: (huff puff) "Yeah, b…b…by BETRAYUS!"

Pac: "We have to save her!"

Cyli: "No, it's too dangerous! I don't want any of us to get hurt!"

Pac: "Then I'll go alone! I can't lose Pinky… I don't know what I would do without her.

(Eats a power berry and flies off)

Cyli: "PAC, WAIT, NOOO!"

Spiral: "We have to go after him."

Cyli: "Then let's get our hover boards and plasma ghost sucking guns and help Pac!"

(Spiral and Cyli ride off to the Netherworld)

[At the Netherworld 3:00 pm]

Pac: Betrayus! :(

Betrayus: "Well, well, well if it isn't the Lousy Lemon Brat!"

Pinky: (being restrained by Betrayus) "Paccums HEEEELP!"

Pac: " WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, BETRAYUS?!

Betrayus: "This little prissy, pink ,prima donna was trying to steal MY repository! And she's going to pay dearly for that!"

Pinky: (crying) "Please, Lord Betrayus, I just wanted to get me and my brothers our bodies back!"

Betrayus: "Don't give me any of your lousy excuses you bubblegum brat!"

(Throws fireball at Pac)

Pac: "WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE BUBBLEGUM ICECREAM CUZ IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO 'HAVE YOURSELF A BLUE BELL COUNTRY DAY '!"

(Eats an ice berry and turns into Ice Pac)

A/N: CLIFFIE! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
